Colorectal cancer is one of the commonest malignant tumors, which ranks fifth and fourth in tumor incidence in US and China, respectively, and is the third cause of death for cancer patients in Europe. Blood and lymph node metastases of colorectal cancer seriously affect the prognosis of colorectal cancer, and they are important causes for the death of patients. The incidence of colorectal cancer is increasing at a rate of 2% worldwide every year. Thus, there is a need for means which can effectively prognose the development and outcome of colorectal cancer.